


Alfie Solomons Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Alfie Solomons





	1. Chapter 1

Your relationship with Alfie grew slowly. You’d met him when he visited Tommy, bumped into him a few times when you met up with Ada, and revealed your slowly splintering relationship with Tommy. You’d expected him to come up with a deal, do the unthinkable, and betray the Shelby family for a free no questions asked reward.  
Instead you were fed, adored and almost worshiped by the gangster. You tried to leave Tommy several times and somehow always ended back in the same place, taking care of him as he blindly stumbled through, all the while pretending he had a plan.

Well you had a plan of your own, a getaway car and everything, all ready to hurry you away to hide in London. But everything in your plan hinged on a big Shelby bash which you needed to create tactfully, so no one would think it odd to suddenly throw a party.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen the family enjoy themselves so much, it was a good plan.” Ada chuckled as she smiled at you.

“Well we’ve had so much happen we needed a break.” You responded with a well-rehearsed excuse.  
Tommy didn’t let you out of his sight, guiding you around to great people, making you nervous that you’d waisted Alfie’s generosity. But the moment appeared and you took it, walking as quickly as you dared while your heart raised and your chest clenched.  
“Poll, you seen (Y/N)?” Tommy asked after his third walk through the party to see you had indeed vanished while his back was turned.  
“Yes she was just over… I saw her talking to Ada a minute ago, she can’t be far.” Polly mumbled and decided to help look for you.

********************************************************* 

“Right now, Mr Shelby what can I do for you, I had a busy day planned.” Alfie sighed as he stopped a few feet away from the fuming man before him.  
“Busy day, is that what it’s called now, where is she?” Tommy all but spat at Alfie who rolled his eyes.  
“No idea who you mean.” He watched as Tommy’s gun lowered before pointing back at him again.  
“You’ve tricked her haven’t you, convinced her that you’re better, how long before you decide the information she’s given you isn’t good enough.” Tommy snapped and glanced to see if you were in the car with the rest of Alfie’s men.

“Right now mate let’s get one thing clear, she won’t tell me nothing about Shelby incorporated, tried to get it out of her the first few months but she wouldn’t give it up and after she threatened to take my eye out with a butter knife I figured I liked her more than the information.” Alfie drawled and Tommy’s eyes hardened.  
“First few months?” He asked and Alfie nodded to himself as he glanced away from the hurting man.  
“How is it that Thomas Fucking Shelby doesn’t notice his woman’s off in London with another man, it’s not like she was down here for a few hours, she’d be with me for weeks.” Alfie asked and denial was clear as day when Tommy took in what Alfie was saying.

“You know what you can tell her to have her fun but she’ll be back Birmingham before the month’s ends.” Tommy let the gun drop to his side and Alfie was almost smug at the defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

You knew that he’d drive up every chance he got, you could see from the window that Tommy was parked outside, keeping his face hidden from passers-by but you knew it was him. At first you payed him no mind until he started sleeping in the car.  
“I’m sorry but we’re out of… cheese and I really need some for dinner do you think, perhaps…” You trailed off and the housekeeper nodded.  
“Of course, but you must promise to stay inside, Master Solomons would have my head.” She insisted as she got her coat.

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll stay… near the house.” You whispered the last part and waited for her to leave so you could hurry over to the car, rolling your eyes when Tommy attempted to cover your face.  
“Clear out Shelby!” You hissed and glared at him through the window.  
“Only if you’ll come with me.” he muttered, watching you with keen eyes as you shook your head.

“I am home Tommy now leave before someone realises it’s you, don’t you have an empire to build?” You huffed and turned on your heels.  
“Please don’t make me go home, its hell without you there.” He called but you just continued to walk away and slammed the door behind you.

************************************

“Well then sweetheart, don’t this look nice.” Alfie smiled and sat at the table with you.  
The two of you talked quietly as you ate, Alfie joking occasionally. Later on, some of his men came in to speak with him and he glanced over at you when one muttered to him.  
“(Y/N), you go read or something, yeah… I’ll come and get you when we’re done.” He smiled when you nodded, hurrying to the next room but being sure to leave the door open slightly so you could hear.

“Apparently nearly all of them was arrested.” One of the men muttered.  
“Let me guess, our friend Thomas wasn’t one of them?” Alfie drawled, shuffling around as he spoke.  
“He’s alone in that house… if we needed too we could…” They stopped talking and you gasped when a shadow fell on the light seeping through the door.  
“Nah, we won’t be having none of that talk.” Alfie muttered, glancing at you before pulling the door shut and effectively cutting you off from their conversation.

You weren’t sure how you expected him to react but he didn’t say a word when the men left, not even when he came to bed and pulled you into his side, your head laying on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around you, one hand resting on the dip of your waist while the other sat in the middle of his chest, encasing your hand in his.

You lay awake for hours, watching Alfie sleep. Wondering what he had planned. It didn’t take long for your mind to wonder to your poor Tommy warped by war, how he’d be utterly alone in the huge house, the way silence seemed to drive him to maddened thoughts.  
You untangled yourself from Alfie and made your way to the hall, opening the window and siting on the windowsill so the cold air could billow around you. You hoped it would clear your thoughts but after an hour you were still confused and unsure. 

“You’re going back to him.” Alfie stated softly from the bedroom doorway. You didn’t answer and he nodded, making his way to you. “If you go back to him, I won’t promise to keep him from getting hurt, I’ll only protect you.” He mumbled, kissing your neck as his arms wrapped around you.

*************************************************** 

The third day of being alone and Tommy was sure he’d gone mad, his focus on his family had slipped and his days were spent obsessively thinking about you, he may intent his day to go differently but that is how, without fail, he ended up.  
“Stop it now, focus… she isn’t coming back.” He whispered to himself, deciding to pour himself a drink which is when he looked up and his breath was stolen as his heart skipped. “(Y/N).”  
“I… I heard you were alone.” You mumbled as he scrambled to his feet and embraced you.

“You came home.” He mumbled as he buried his face in your neck and held you against his chest.  
“Yes.” You muttered softly.

Alfie would have asked you how long you were staying, what you wanted to do or get, demand that anything you wanted or needed of him was requested as soon as you thought of it so as to not waist his precious time with you.  
Tommy, however, simply held onto you as if his world would fall apart if he let go. The only acknowledgement that you’d ever left was a simple passing of Tommy’s thumb over the scattering of bruises Alfie had cascaded down your neck as a means of reminding you both that some part of you belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Your relationship with Alfie started rather shakily, you rejected him until he finally made you cave. There were a few incidences where you almost got hurt so he decided that you would be his pleasant secret.  
“You have to come with us!” You friend begged as she got ready, glancing back at you as you lounged on her bed watching.  
“I don’t think so, I’m busy.” You hummed, laughing when she cooed.

“Who is your mystery man?” She giggled. “Some say it’s the king himself!”  
“And others and just nosey.” You smiled, finally agreeing to go to a bar with her, hoping you could slip away to meet Alfie before he realised you were running late.

**************************************************** 

You let time escape you, not spotting Alfie entering the bar even when people moved to greet him. In fact, you didn’t even realise he was there until another man asked you to dance, the entire bar seemed to hush for a moment as Alfie stood and glared at the two of you.  
Then just like that your dance partner was pulled away, you were pulled to one side by Alfie, no one dared look in his direction.

“You think I’m a man you can just blow off?” He growled out as you yanked your arm away.  
“I came with a friend and I didn’t think it was so late, you’re over reacting.” You told him, glaring up as he tried to contain himself.  
“Over reacting, you said you’d be with me but you didn’t turn up, who knows what could have been happening to you but after hours of worrying I find you dancing with another man.” Alfie snapped, making the people nearer you hurry away.

“So, that’s it huh, you have to know where I am every minute of the day, can’t see anyone else!” You yelled.  
“No, you could be in danger if I don’t know…” He started, trying to explain why he was so worried.  
“I’m leaving.” You declared before he could finish, your friend hurrying after you.

**********************************************************

“She don’t want to see you.” You heard from your room.  
“Right, yeah well… she doing alright?” Alfie asked.  
“Fine, not been dating anyone else if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Well, I’m keeping the men outside just in case anything happens.” He muttered. “Making a new deal and it’s not so secret that we are… were…” He trailed off, glancing up when you stopped at the top of the stairs but didn’t say anything.  
“You said you didn’t want to see him.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled, smiling when your sibling left you to stop in the hallway.

“Sweetheart I…” Alfie started to apologise but you’d thrown yourself at him, making him chuckle when you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, his arms winding around your waist. “I’m sorry (Y/N).”  
“I don’t really remember what we argued about.” You mumbled against him, smiling when he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.


	4. Chapter 4

“You alright sweetheart?” Alfie asked as you dawdled in the door way.  
“Yes fine!” you squeaked when you spotted him watching you, hurrying away before he could press the matter.  
Similar incidences happened through the week, Alfie would spot you somewhere worrying, ask what was wrong and you you’d scurry away pretending nothing was on your mind. Eventually he had enough, usually you told Alfie any little thing that worried you, although it was more out of nervous fear of the huge man, but he’d grown fond of the nervous chatter and even coaxed a genuine laugh out of you a few times.

“Ollie said you wanted me.” You burst into Alfie’s door, freezing and going back to knock which made him laugh softly.  
“Yeah, think we need a chat.” He’s voice was firm enough for you to know it wasn’t an offer, but it had a warm gentleness to it that made you forget what you’d been hiding from him.  
“We do?” you asked, sitting in the chair he pointed to.

“I think we may do.” He gave you a look that was gentle but it quickly grew heavy, reminding you that Alfie wasn’t above making even you vanish if you pushed him too far.  
“I got offered another job and it’s in a city I’ve never been to.” You mumbled quietly, playing with a loose thread on your clothes instead of looking at Alfie.  
“Right well… you already got a job, don’t need a new one.” He grumbled, leaning on his elbows when you glanced up at him.

“They offered a bit more and a big house in the country.” You winced when you sounded excited at the thought and swallowed as you waited for Alfie to get angry.  
“Who’d you be working for, can’t let you go without knowing you’re safe now can we.” He smiled gently and watched for any sign that you might be lying to him, his hands running over his beard as he waited.  
“Thomas… Thomas Shelby.” You whispered, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

“Ok so your plan to fly away from home is to go to Birmingham to work for the Shelby’s’.” Alfie asked, sighing when you nodded. “You know why he wants you to work for him don’t you?”  
“Yes, he liked the work I did here for you, he said it was very impressive and he’d like me to help him in Birmingham.” You smiled at Alfie who’s anger and what small amount of jealousy had gather fizzled away.

“That’s ain’t what he wants you for (Y/N), he… you’ve work here (Y/N) and he thinks you’ll tell him things about this place, what’ll happen when you don’t and he gets angry with you?” He swallowed when your eyes widened and teared up, reaching out for you. “Just tryin’ to protect you sweetheart.”  
“I don’t need you to.” You huffed, letting him pull you to his side, reaching down to place a kiss on his cheek as you handed him a letter of resignation. “I can look after myself.”

He let you slip away from him, staring at the wall as he thought over what it would be like without you, the sweet kiss still burning his cheek.  
“I don’t want you to look after yourself.” He muttered, making you glance back. “Girls like that are tough, untrusting, wouldn’t be mine if you were like that.”  
You listened to him ramble on, slowly letting his words float you back to his side, worried he might keel over with sadness. Just as you’d convinced yourself that he was being dramatic and that he only wanted you to stay so Tommy couldn’t have you he slid a hand up your back, eyes following his hands, looking at you with the head spinning gaze he’d fix on you when he stared into space.

You were pulled down to him, knees bumping against his leg in his haste to kiss you, soft and carefully which was nothing like you’d expected. His hands slowly skimmed under your skirt and up your legs, a smile pressing against you lips when you whimpered wantonly, allowing him to push your underwear off as he hoisted you into his arms.  
“Let me look after you.” He murmured as he fumbled with his trousers, lifting you so you could sink down onto him, a hum escaping your lips as you fisted his shirt.

Strong arms wrapped around you and you were pulled flush against his chest, it took Alfie minutes to have you slumped against him lie a rag doll, gasps and whimpers in his ear egging him on as he moved under you.  
“Stay here with me?” he asked, slowing when he felt you high building gently moving so he could watch you come undone with his touch.

“I will.” You gasped to which he nodded, hands moving to clutch your hips as he finished, smiling when you lent into him.  
“No one goes to Birmingham when they travel the world any way.” He grumbled making you giggle into his shoulder, his hands stroking circles into your back.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, how’d you know ‘im then?” Alfie asked. He’d been asking repeatedly since he discovered that the friend you visited regularly was none other than Thomas Shelby.  
“I don’t know he’s just one of those people that everyone knows.” You sighed as he glanced over at you.  
“You’d think a man like him would be memorable.” Alfie huffed as you shot him an amused glance.

“Oh, he is very memorable.” You cooed to yourself making Alfie grunt with irritation as he watched you closely, returning to his work when you peaked at him.  
“Well a looked after girl like you is gonna remember something excited like meeting a gangster.” He muttered sounding overly irritated.  
“Not really exciting but handsomely mysterious.” You sighed pretending to be dreamily thinking about your friend as you skipped out of his office.

*************************************************

“So, you know my (Y/N)?” Alfie asked Tommy who chuckled and nodded.  
“Know the girl, we’re old friends.” He told Alfie who clenched his hands as you entered the room.  
“Tommy!” You chirped and hugged him. He frowned a little, you’d known each other for years but you’d never been so affectionate.  
“(Y/N) good to see you again.” He chuckled slightly as you lead him to the side, giggling loud enough for Alfie to hear before proceeding to playfully flirt to Tommy who seemed to catch onto the fact that you were trying to make Alfie jealous.

Your plan did backfire when you left, coyly saying goodbye to Tommy, pretending to be in such a hurry that you forgot to say goodbye to Alfie.  
“Right then Mr Shelby I don’t like to tell (Y/N) what to do but you, well I don’t really care.” Alfie warned as he squared up to Tommy.  
“We are just friends.” Tommy sighed, knowing exactly what you were doing and that playing Alfie was dangerous.  
“Yeah of course I just want to make sure.” Alfie slowly looked Tommy in the eye. “That you don’t step over that line cause if you do, well, all our deals are off.”

You watched curiously from round the doorway, you’d wound Alfie up before, late nights drinking with friends or chatting with the wrong people. You’d even had a dance with Sabini. But this was the first time he’d outright threatened anyone because of it.  
“I let her think she’s runnin’ the show right, keeps the trouble she gets into at a minim.” He walked round Tommy before stopping in front of him again. “But if she gets involved with you, she’s gonna let you get her in trouble that I don’t know I can get her out off and that’s scares me.”

“She’s a smart girl, gets herself in and out of trouble more times in a day than I do in a week.” Tommy chuckled.  
“Right but she’s mine, you understand Mr Shelby, my responsibility to get her out of things, so the next time you’re gonna get her mixed up in something remember, she gets hurt and I’ll fucking destroy you mate.” With that he backed away, calling for Tommy to be shown out which gave you just enough time to dive for the little side corridor that led to Alfie’s office.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, has she?” Alfie hummed as the man he’d been breaking a deal with revealed that he’d already agreed to help Alfie, but because you’d been speaking with him, despite Alfie insisting that you stayed out of his work. “Well then that is interesting isn’t it.”  
The meeting finished and Alfie walked back to the offices, slowly mulling over If he was angry with you, or impressed. Eventually you made your way into his office, quietly watching him from the doorway as he sent Ollie away.

“Someone told me you’ve been busy.” Alfie said as he took his glasses off and let them drop around his neck.  
“So, what if I have.” You hummed and he tossed the last of his paperwork onto the desk.  
“It’s is funny that’d they’d tell me that thought ain’t it, considering I told you to stay out of the business.” Alfie watched you from your spot across the room as you slowly made your way over to him.

He knew you’d try and flirt your way back into his good books. So, he let you get close enough to grab onto you, pulling you close, letting your hands curl into the collar of his shirt as he kissed you.  
“You know when people don’t do what I as ask I get mad.” Arthur warned as he turned you and lent you over his desk, slowly standing as he pushed your skirts up. “But you’re something else sweetheart.

“You’re gonna punish me Alfie?” You asked and he chuckled, sliding your underwear down as he stroked the curve of your ass.  
“Well it’s what you do ain’t it, someone’s bad you punish them.” Alfie said and you squealed as his hand came down in a sharp slap. “and just hope the lesson sinks in.”  
He stroked over the pail mark he left before bringing his hand down again, smiling to himself when you let out a strangled moan.  
“You’re not supposed to be enjoying your punishment.” He chuckled and you pushed back a little, grinding against him.

“Neither are you.” you hummed sweetly and he let out a low grunt.  
“Right well then, guess I’ll try a different tact.” Alfie muttered and unbuckled his trousers.  
Large hands gently lifted your until you were on your tiptoes, slowly sinking into you as he braced himself on the desk. For a moment, he was still, allowing you to adjust to him before proceeding with sharp quick thrusts.

The movements moved the desk across the floor, papers toppled off and whatever Alfie had in the drawers rattled. One hand snaked up the back of your neck as it tangled into your hair, pulling you back to kiss him.  
“You best come loud enough for everyone to hear.” He growled and you nodded as he lent over you, bottoming out with each thrust, the sounds you were making jolting straight through him.  
Heat built with each thrust and soon your body became weaker as it stiffened around Alfie who let out a throaty moan as you came.

“Now sweetheart are you going to stay out of my business?” Alfie asked as he helped you right your clothes and sat you on his lap.  
“I guess.” You sighed happily as he sat back and cradled you in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you want?” You snapped and the man looked you over before answering.  
“I’m here to see Mr Shelby.” He said slowly, watching as you sat on the table and nodded.  
“Which one?” You crossed your ankles as you sat on the table and raised an eyebrow when he didn’t answer.   
“Tommy.” He muttered and you smirked.

“You that cockney he keeps banging on about?” You weren’t really asking, in fact, Alfie got the distinct feeling you didn’t actually care.  
“Well perhaps I am… you know where he is?” Alfie chuckled when you shrugged staring off as if the gangster had bored you.  
“Best I don’t know where he is.” You sighed and Alfie lent in when you crooked your finger. “I don’t know where he is, then he don’t know where I am.”  
“Well that’s big brothers for you aint it, very protective like?” Alfie chuckled and you smiled, hoping off the table and vanishing down a corridor, which impressed Alfie when seconds later Tommy strolled in.

**************************************************

“Well what do we have here?” Alfie chuckled as you strolled into his office despite being told to wait.  
“Thought I might see what all the fuss is about.” You hummed and he chuckled.  
“Well I do hope we’re everything you hoped for.” He muttered and offered you a drink.

“Better than listening to Tommy go on and on.” You hummed and he smiled.  
“Well I imagine he wants you safe, not that you’d make it easy for him.” You nodded and took your drink from Alfie.  
“I don’t do safe Mr Solomons, not that sort of girl.” You smiled over the top of your glass before taking a sip as he watched you curiously.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfie couldn’t help but think he’d had enough of the man sat in front of him. He’d like nothing more than to be tucked away, glass of whiskey in hand, sat back doing something pleasurable rather than working. He didn’t have time to do anything of the sort but it didn’t stop Alfie from thinking about it.  
It didn’t stop him from thinking about you either. While he was glaring at Sabini dead in the eyes all he could see was you. Your kiss swollen lips tugged through your teeth as you smiled seductively at him, the faint morning light caressing your back as he left you wrapped up in his sheets.  
In fact, you were all he thought about as he walked back to the bakery and sank into his office chair. He sent the men, who bustled around him, away as soon as he had a second to think.

*******************************************

“Hello Ollie.” You hummed and smiled as the Foreman jumped to his feet and walked with you to Alfie’s office.  
“He’s been a bit off but maybe you’ll cheer ‘im up.” Ollie mumbled and hurried away as you stepped onto the room.  
You quietly shut the door and turned, expecting Alfie to be pouring over pile of paper work, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he glared at the papers. Instead your cheeks flushed a deep red as you found him with his eyes closed and head lent back against his chair, hand moving firmly as he let short grunts of air puff out of his chest.

“A…Alfie?” You said awkwardly and he immediately stopped what he was doing and swore.  
“(Y/N) lil’ Darlin’ what’re you doing down ‘ere?” He asked and fixed his clothes as he stood and cross the room.  
“I um… I…” All coherent thought left you when Alfie’s hand rested on the small of your back. It wasn’t an unusual thing for him to do but your ability to squash any desire for Alfie seemed to have vanished.

Alfie wasn’t sure why he was surprised when you lent up and kissed him. It wasn’t as if you were particularly reserved and he’d once carried you out of a bar, slung over his shoulder as you bellowed at the man you’d just clocked.  
“(Y/N) … this won’t go anywhere innocent.” Alfie warning you.

He groaned as your hands slid to the back of his neck and you pulled him back down to you. His own hands pulled the skirt of your dress up until his hands could slide over your legs. As soon as he’d backed you against his desk he let his kisses wonder from your lips down to your neck as he turned you, pushing your skirt up as used one hand to unbutton his trousers.

 

 

“Do you know how difficult it is to pay attention to what’s goin’ on around ‘ere when you’re all I can think about.” Alfie practically growled as he bent you over his desk and pushed into you.

 

 

His thrusts were quick and sharp as he moved his hand to grip the back of your neck. You were pretty sure anyone walking near Alfie’s office could hear the noises he was pulling from you. You were also convinced that Alfie knew that as well, choosing to ignore the thought, and make you moan even louder.

 

He didn’t even care when his neatly arranged papers fell to the floor. His hands slowly slid to your hips as he quickened his pace, supporting your weight when your legs began to buckle. Your eyes rolled as he continued his steady pack, whispering things that had you barely able to focus.

 

 

“Alfie!” You gasped as you came undone, unable to last any longer. He swore and came quickly, kissing the back of your neck as he waited for you to catch your breath.  
“Well now you’ll ‘ave to come visit’ me in the office more often won’t you.” Alfie chuckled as he helped you clean yourself up until you looked presentable.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfie was a man of short patience and few weaknesses. Those who knew his weaknesses often received the brunt of his short patience, all but you. You often reminded Alfie of a Catharine wheel or a stick of dynamite that hadn’t quiet been lit right but could pack an almighty punch at any second.  
Taking you in as a request from a friend who never made it back from the war he’d assumed you would be the meek kind of girl, that you’d do whatever he asked without question. For the first few weeks that’s how things went, until he heard that without your brother you’d gone a little wild and opted to keep quiet about it.

He regretted telling you off when he found out about it. His empty threat, of hitting you upside the head with a whisky bottle if you didn’t behave like a good girl should, fell on devilish ears and he found himself balancing you on one knee as you tucked your ankles together and sat like a proper young lady.

Safe to say he didn’t let you in the office again, he told himself Oliver couldn’t survive your dazzling smile dazing him until he walked smack into Alfie’s office door again. Slowly the tension between you shifted from your spitfire rebelliousness to a lusted uncomfortableness that Alfie could only compare to those hot sticky days where London was short of a much needed day of rain.

When he got home that day he was already angry, one of the men Tommy sent up had mouthed off about rumours, one of which was how delightful between your legs must be for Alfie to put up with such a troublesome woman. Safe to say the Blinder was worse for wears when Alfie had finished with him.  
His mood darkened considerably when he heard the faint moans of pleasure, Alfie knew full well what and who could have you making those sound and he was less than pleased. He silently moved up the wide staircase and along the landing to your room. You’d only ever bought one-man home and he didn’t get much further than the driveway once he’d set eyes on Alfie, something he was smug about for days.

Alfie gripped your door handle and swung the door open, expecting you to be wrapped around some inexperienced younger who would no doubt be getting off on having a quickie with ‘The Solomons Girl’.  
He was utterly blindsided by the sight that met him. To say he’d never let his mind wonder how you’d feel and look writhing in the silk sheets of your bed would be a lie. Your feet were pressed together, knees falling apart as you spread yourself enough to tease yourself with your middle finger.

If he’d been a proper gentleman he would have cleared his throat, but he was merely a man of good morals and that, Alfie told himself, was why he would watch you please yourself until you spotted him darkening your doorway.  
“Alfie!” You whimpered as one hand softly caressed your breast, it took all he had in him not to chuckle and remind you that he was not a tender man.

You caught sight of him in the corner of your eye and just like that the sight was over, you scrambled to pull the plush duvet to cover you and watch as Alfie smiled to himself.  
“Mr Solomons!” You squeaked as a bright blush kissed your cheeks, amusing the Cockney to no end as he slowly began to advance on you.  
“Come on now little one, don’t be playing silly buggars with me… we both know you ain’t one to be coy.” Alfie muttered as he reached the foot of your bed. “Now if I was a gentleman I’d fetch you a dress.”

“You always say you’re not a Gentleman.” You sigh as you flop down onto the bed being sure to tease Alfie and move the duvet just a bit.  
“And that (Y/N) is why you’re gonna wrap those pretty legs of yours round my neck and I’ll show you how it feels to be with a real man… none of this softheaded nonsense like those youngers you get tangled up with.” Alfie gripped onto your ankle and pulled you down to him, your legs wrapping obediently round his neck as he lent down until you could feel his breath fanning over you.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfie’s hands gripped the top of your thighs, the scruff of his beard scratching as he mouthed over your core. His grip tightened as you tried to roll your hips and pushed your hips into the bed, keeping you still as your head fell back into your pillows and a long stream of moans filled the room.

His tongue swirled around your clit flicking and pressing, making your hips jerk and a gasp to escape from your lips. His tongue teased your entrance, kissing his way up to your clit and back down before plunging his tongue into you, twisting and teasing every inch of you that he could with a rapid pace.  
He continued relentlessly, chuckling when your body began to stiffen, body arching up into him as your hands gripped at his hair and the back of his shirt.  
“Alfie…” You groaned as your eyes rolled and your release ran through you.

A smugness settled over Alfie as he kissed the inside of your thighs and looked over his messy handy work. A roughly worked hand slid up your side and cradled your face before he planted a kiss on your forehead.  
“Right then, I’ll get one of the maids run you a bath.” He muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfie smiled as he heard you yelling at someone, no doubt surprising your target due to the innocent girly look you had going for you. You stormed into his office and grabbed a pile of papers, smiling sweetly at Alfie as you hurried back to finish telling the worker off.  
“You alright darlin’?” Alfie muttered when you returned to put the papers back in their place.  
“Yeah, you need any help?” You muttered as he placed a large hand on your waist

“Nah, but I’ve got this Shelby bloke coming soon and I need to get everything ready.” His brow furrowed as he looked over the papers in front of him.  
“Everything’s ready for him.” You said with a small smile when your boss seemed to physically relax.  
“If anyone ever found out how much you help me they’d steal you away.” He chuckled.  
You smiled and ducked your head to hide the blush that settled in your cheeks, you were dismissed and sent up to the main ‘bakery’ to check if things were running smoothly. Thirty minutes later you were hurrying through the passageway to Alfie’s office to inform him you needed money to buy more stock.  
“Alfi… Mr Solomans, sorry I didn’t realise you were still busy.” You said hurriedly as you skidded to stop, trying to avoid looking at the curious blue eyed man who watched the exchange between you and Alfie.

“It’s all right (Y/N), I’ll deal with it once I’m done.” Alfie said quickly as he glanced at Thomas.

*************************************************************

Alfie watched you leave and turned his full attention back to the Blinder who had yet to look away from the doorway you’d just vacated.   
Alfie was never a man to be nervous, but the look in Thomas’ eyes had a sickly churning in his gut, he should have sent you home or had some of his men keep you out of sight, why he was having these thoughts running through his head he didn’t know but seeing Thomas look at you with such a predatory gaze had him feeling bristled like an angry cat.  
“So, are we going to discuss the terms of our deal?” Tommy snapped quickly.

“Yeah, yeah, fire away.” Alfie muttered as he let Thomas list off the things he wanted.  
It wasn’t until your name was brought up that Alfie managed to focus on what was being said, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed as Thomas asked a few questions about you.  
“I don’t see what she’s got to do with our deal.” Alfie grunted.  
“Well I’ve got three Shelby boy back home looking for a wife and she’s obviously close to you if you’re on first name bases with her.” Thomas said quickly.  
“Right, well she’s never been out of London before and it ain’t really up to me now is it?” Alfie said with a dangerous tone to his voice.

*************************************************************** 

When you returned to Alfie’s office you found him with his head in his hand and several bottles of alcohol around him. You’d never seen him look like this in your few years of working for him, the look on his face reminded you of a forlorn puppy.  
“Are you alright Alfie?” You mumbled as you picked up a few of the bottles.  
“Fine, nothin’ I can’t sort out.” He said hurriedly when he looked up at you.  
“Ok, well I’m done for the day.” You say quickly when he returned to staring at the desk he was staring at.

“I’ll have someone walk you home.” He stood and hurried to fetch two men each with a shot gun. “Just be careful alright?” He mumbled as he placed his hand low on your back and looked down at you for a few moments.  
You nodded and hugged him before hurtling through the corridors so you could get home as quickly as possible. Alfie sunk back into his seat and let his head fall into his hands, for once he was stumped, when he tried to think of a way to keep you from the Shelby’s clutches he came up blank.

Despite your spitfire attitude you were still a young woman, the only reason your attitude was feared was due to the few times Alfie had sorted people out, not having the heart to tell you he’d stepped in.   
The thought of you alone and married to a Shelby became infuriating and Alfie pushed his chair back as he grabbed his coat and hat, his mind set on catching up with you before you went home.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfie walked through Birmingham with his stomach doing flips. He’d caught up with you and explained what Thomas had suggested, he hadn’t expected the sharp slap across his cheek, nor the refusal to open the door to him.  
On the way up to Birmingham he found himself questioning just when it was that you became more important than an incredibly lucrative deal, even Sabini had offered some form of peace if Thomas didn’t listen to Alfie.

“I’m ‘ere to see Mr Thomas Shelby.” Alfie snapped to a young man who was hanging around the Shelby INC buildings.  
The boy scurried off and returned with the orders to show him to a back room, Alfie let his mind wonder as he waited for Tommy, he had very little wiggle room and he had no doubt that if he’d never hear from you again if you were forced to go through with it.  
“Mr Solomons, my boys tell me you have some business to discuss.” Tommy said as he strolled into the room.

“Yeah, just a few tweaks to the contract.” Alfie muttered as he took a deep breath and turned to face the Blinder.  
“Oh and what exactly did you have in mind?” Tommy’s voice was low with suspicion as he watched Alfie cross the room.  
“I can give you a small increase in your profits.” Alfie started and he could see that he’d peaked Tommy’s interest. “But (Y/N) has to be taken out of the contract.”  
“What sort of increase are we talking about?” Thomas asked as he lit a cigarette.

“The most I can do is five percent more than I’m giving you now.” Alfie waited for Tommy to answer.  
“Right, I’ll have to think about it and I’ll get back to you when I planned to come up originally.” Tommy stood to dismiss Alfie, who knew better than to start trouble in Tommy’s city.

********************************************************

Alfie wasn’t surprised that you’d decided to go into work during his time away, in your absence his office had become a war zone so it’s sudden cleanliness was a clear indicator that you’d been in for at least a few hours.  
At the end of the day he walked to your house, stepping back when you saw it was him and glared at Alfie, the exhausted look in his eyes had you eventually beckoning him inside.

“You went up to Birmingham.” You said once you’d made Alfie tea. It was an odd thing to see the feared hulking man drinking from a delicate tea cup, you smiled fondly and waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts.  
“I hoped if I offered the Blinder more we’d be able to alter the contract.” Alfie sounded disappointed as he glanced at you.  
“What’d he say?” You hummed as you took a seat next to him.

“That he’d think about it.” Alfie sighed. “I’m sorry Darlin’, I have no idea what he’s going to decide.”  
“You can’t ask Sabini for help.” You mumbled taking him by surprise.  
Alfie couldn’t help but feel the swell of pride in his chest, you’d robbed him, that was how you first met. Unable to read or write and your concept of business was to pick out the weakest business man you could find and rob him blind.

Now here you were, sat with him in your living room discussing business with deadly enemies as of being married off to one of the said enemies wasn’t a possibility.   
Your conversations carried on late into the evening and you had become so used to Alfie being in your home that neither of you found it odd when you served dinner and continued to talk over the meal.

****************************************************

The crack in your silent treatment put a notable swagger in Alfie’s step, your stubborn quiet period showed him that he really did depend on you for the little things that eventually grew into the bigger things.  
“Alfie!” You snapped, the cockney stopped his march through the bakery to look in the direction you’d called from. The look on your face had him feeling like a scolded school boy and both of you knew only you could get away with speaking to him this way.

“What’ve I done now?” Alfie asked as you handed him some papers and a pen.  
“Nothing I just couldn’t find you, sign please.” You said quickly.  
“Right, right, now I need you out of sight…. Shelby’s about to turn up and I don’t want him getting more ideas.” Alfie said as he handed you the now signed papers. He waited for you to be tucked safely away with several guards, giving in and letting you fix the piles of paper work when you refused to go home.

******************************************************

“So we’ve thought over your deal.” Tommy said as he finished up his second tour of Alfie’s buildings.  
“Oh?” Alfie asked nervously.  
“We’ll take four percent but the girl’s collateral.” Tommy said as he waited for Alfie to start yelling.  
“Well it’s a start ain’t it.” He said surprised by the offer. Thomas left and Alfie hurried to find you to tell you the new deal, which was marginally better than before.

Alfie half expected another slap however, you flung your arms around his neck mumbling gratefulness in his ear as his arms pulled you tightly against him. It was then, with you stood on your tiptoes and your head rested on his shoulder that he realised why he wouldn’t give you up to the Shelby’s.  
These small gestures that had become the norm were gestures that he’d claimed as his, a hand on your waist, a kiss on the forehead, a small army of men to walk you home. No man in his right mind would give you up and he had no intention of ever getting that close to losing you again.


	13. Chapter 13

He was obsessed with you. You had yet to inform your husband that one of his enemies was enamoured with you. Alfie Solomons didn’t protect his own with taticks. He liked to head in guns blazing to be sure that his message was clear. You don’t mess with his business. “What exactly do you want?” You sighed and glared at the man who was smiling at you like a wolf might smile at the sight of its first meal in a long while.

 

“Just a few drinks Mrs Solomons. We can discuss your husband and how long he should stay breathing.” The threat in his tone was unmissable. As long as you met him he would hold off on attacking Alfie. The only problem was keeping him happy with just drinks.

Weeks passed and Alfie suspected nothing. Your ‘friend’ kept his word and no harm came to Alfie. For a while things went well, until Thomas Shelby caught wind that you were with a mutual enemy of his and questioned Alfie’s involvement.

 

“I don’t know what you’re on about Shelby.” Alfie grunted as he handed him a bottle of whisky and they continued to walk through the brewery. “I made a deal with them a while back and they seemed to shut right up.”

“And that doesn’t have anything to do with your wife? He involvement with them?” Tommy asked as he tried to figure out if Alfie had married you for a peacekeeping or if something else was in play.

“(Y/N). Nah, She’s a bit of a spitfire but nothing like a girl who’d get mixed up in our business. She doesn't exactly agree with what I do in here, let alone the stuff she don’t know about.” Alfie chuckled nervously before frowning.

 

The more he thought about he realised he’d hear other rumours about you and one of his enemies hanging about together. He’d been to busy to worry about them and he knew you well enough that he didn’t think he needed to pay attention. But if people had reported to Tommy you’d been seen together then perhaps there was something to the whispers.

 

***************************************************

 

“You look good tonight.” He muttered to you. You scowled, wanting to curl up at home, wait for Alfie and rush to greet him at the door. Instead you were stuck, playing a sweetheart to keep Alfie alive.

Keeping him alive. You repeated like a mantra in your head. You loved Alfie blindly and had no real understanding of his world or care to. The day they’d attacked you at the market, lifting you up and dragging you to the alleyway where your bodyguard lay dead.

 

‘Look what we can do, we could do it to you, or Alfie, anyone.’ They’d said. The sight left you unable to sleep and when you did it was Alfie that lay cold and unmoving at your feet.

“We’ve been doing this for a while, we should go somewhere else.” The words hit you like a punch. You’d been lucky to keep these unwanted meetings to a minimum. A few drinks in dimly lit corners of bars that were a little to far from home for your liking.

 

“I don't think that I can.” You mumbled and sipped your drink.

He stared and laughed at you. “Oh, I guess you’re done with Alfie? Maybe you can be mine next?” He made you shiver as he spoke. Disgust trembling down your back like water droplets on an animal.

Your head screamed to run, leave, begging for self preservation but your heart screamed much louder that the world is not right without Alfie in it. “Fine.” You spat out like a bad taste.

 

When you hopped off the barstool you collided with familiarity and relief washed over you to see Alfie. Until you took in his hurt and utterly furious face. Then fear and doubt flooded your entire body. “Don’t look so surprised sweetheart. You can’t keep secrets from me.” Alfie muttered to you.

When he stormed out of the bar you ran after him. You feared that he’d leave you with the man who’d hunted you into a corner like a wounded animal. You feared that he’d been gunned down before you could set eyes on him again. But the fear that hurt you the most was that Alfie could very well tell you he was done.

 

He let you climb into his car, nothing was said as he drove home, even when he notice you checking the mirror and trying to look as if you weren’t looking over your shoulder. As soon as you both stepped out of the car it was like something snapped. “I’m not even going to ask why. If you done with me you can leave. Why fight you?”

“Alfie I…” You started to say but he cut you off, begin to argue and shout louder than he had. “Listen to me! They shot him and… and his blood was on my shoes and the bottom of my dress. They told me it could be you and that no one could help. What was I supposed to do?!”

 

Alfie faltered in his arguing. You sounded like young boys ranting about what they’d seen in the war. The tone made him uneasy. Whatever you’d seen looked like it might well make you sick. “Just… inside.” Was all he said as he glanced at the door and saw the housekeeper glaring at you both.

 

***************************

 

Alfie sighed heavily as the housekeeper pointed him to a room at the back of the house. It was a smaller room and the large fire kept it uncomfortably warm. He watched you for a moment from the doorway. Sat quietly staring at the fire as you thought.

“(Y/N).” He said gently as he sat on the heavy coffee table in front of your seat, setting the ruined clothes the housekeeper had hidden for you. “Why… Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I was scared.” You let out quietly. He was unsure if your voice was weak from being near to sobs or that the fear had stolen any volume you could gather. Alfie sighed and sat beside you, using on large hand to hook behind you knee and pull you into him. “I’m so sorry.” You whispered over and over as you clung to him.

“This isn’t your fault sweetheart. Mine. I… thought I had everything under control and… I thought you were safe.” He sighed as you continued to clutch tighter. He’d planned to go to work, gain his revenge, strike fear into anyone who had damaged you. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

 

In Alfie’s mind you’d been fearless, strong, immovable. But he couldn’t just leave when you were shaking and sobbing in his lap, needing him more than you had in the last few months. “Mr Solomons you’ll be late.” The housekeeper said from the doorway.

 

“Right. Tell Ollie to bring any paperwork here. Everything else can wait a few days.” Alfie said quickly. She smiled and nodded, bustling off to Alfie’s office to use the phone. “You promise me (Y/N). You promise that whatever fills your little head you tell me. I don't’t care what it is. This is never happening again.” Alfie said firmly. He didn’t need you to reply. He felt you nod your head against his neck, your whole body relaxed into him and he finally felt that after months things were the way they should be.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Dating Alfie was difficult. For a few years it was a secret and he made it clear, though completely love stricken, he feared marrying you would put you in worse danger. You’d both agreed although you wondered if Alfie regretted the agreement.

You lived with him and after awhile it became harder and harder to keep hiding that you were with Alfie. Eventually everyone knew, gossip ruining your secret but showed Alfie that he could at least be open. Something he relished in, having you with him whenever he deemed it safe enough and you would often catch people swooning over the two of you.

You smiled to yourself as you walked into the bakery, rushing through to see Alfie who’d left before you woke. You grabbed some food from the front on your way through and dashed up the steps.

 

“What a pleasure.” Alfie hummed as you walked into his office. He smiled when you leant over and kissed him.

“Seeing me is still a pleasure?” You joked. He smiled and beckoned you round his desk.

“As if you could ever be a displeasure.” He said before letting out a laugh that shook you as you settled on his lap.

You ate together and by the time you've finished a new pile of papers had built themselves up on Alfie’s desk. He dismissed you with a sweet kiss. Walking home was nothing out of the ordinary but you started to feel uneasy.

 

*****************

 

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Alfie bellowed as he jabbed his cain towards the man who had sent someone to fetch him, telling Alfie that you’d been taken.

 

“We’ll hand her over once we finish making our deal. My boss didn’t like your offer.” The man smirked at Alfie who glared at him. For several moments he was silent until a muffled and angry shout came from one of the cars.

Alfie motioned for one of his men to have a look, pointing his gun which he’d tucked under his jacket, at the man to stop him from moving. You complained furiously as you were helped out of the car and untied.

 

“You alright darling?” He asked and you huffed out a quick answer before letting yourself be led to Alfie’s car.

“We still want to make a better deal!” The man objected and Alfie let out a low chuckle.

“You can tell your boss all deals are off. If you lot come near my, my own or my turf there’ll be more trouble than you know what to do with. Understand?” He waited for the man to nod before he joined you in the car, hugging you tightly as his companion drove you home.


	15. Chapter 15

Alfie scowled at the man who’d brought him the message. No one could find you so Alfie had no choice but to reluctantly yield and take his word.

“You get what you want and I get her back?” Alfie snapped. He watched your son struggle against the man who was holding him back from the comforting man.

“She comes on our turf again, you won’t.” He said before motioning for your son to rush into the room and grip onto Alfie.

 

********************

 

Alfie paced the hall as you put your son to bed. As soon as you’d been given back to Alfie he’d began ranting.   
The argument lasted through the afternoon and was put on hold later that evening to settle your boy to sleep.  
“I do not see that we can’t go to the park?” You said calmly as you stepped out of the room and shut the door.

“You know why. I can’t keep making deals and getting you out of trouble. You need to listen to me.” He burst out hurriedly as he followed you to your room.

“I’m tired of being told where I can and can’t go, of our son needing to check who each of his friends are just in case. Neither of us want to worry about this anymore.” You ranted.

For a moment Alfie’s face softened and he sighed, running his hand through his beard before scoffing.

“Well if that’s how you feel. Maybe you should leave.” He barked out before storming out of the house and heading to the office with several slammed doors punctuating his words.


	16. Chapter 16

You rushed downstairs to greet Alfie who had tried his best to sneak into the house and keep uiet, so as not to wake you. When you wrapped your arms around him and burrow your head against his back he sighed then chuckled. Nothing slipped past you.  
“Alfie where have you been!” You said as he turned to return your affection when a bear hug that pulled you off your feet.  
“I just… ah. Went out and got you something after work.” Alfie motioned towards a little table in the corner that sat below a heavy lamp. Where old books had sat on the table was a small wonky tree, decorated with rough string and paper that Alfie had obviously cut himself.  
“Oh Alfie!” You said with a small giggle to your tone.  
“Well… I. Um.” He said awkwardly.  
“Hey, I thought you didn’t want a Christmas tree.” You mumbled as you inspected his rough handy work with the admiration of a love stricken girl.  
“Yeah. Well I just… I know how much you liked the ones your family had when you were little.” He said and smiled when you turned to him with wide, delighted eyes and rushed to hug him. He cleared his throat as he tried to stay gruff and bristled but found himself sighing softly while a fond smile graced his lips as he hugged you back tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

“Mr Solomons. Do you know why I’ve asked you here?” The angry teacher snapped. She had her gray hair pulled back into a bun, dress starched and pressed into perfect place. She made Alfie think of an angry wasp.  
“Well I would assume it’s about my daughter.” Alfie said as he fiddled with his cane. The woman gave him a sharp look.  
“We can no longer house hr at this school. She has packed her bags and you must take her home immediately.” The woman sucked in a deep breath and sighed as she finished shouting at Alfie as if she’d wanted to do it for a long time.

“I pay good money, why can’t she stay?” Alfie said crossly. No one would ever be able to make Alfie think of you badly.  
“She was caught selling, cigarettes and alcohol to the girls. We are a prestigious boarding school for girls and I will not have this… behaviour in my school.” She snapped, looking Alfie up and down as she spoke. He nodded and stood.  
“Very well, we’ll leave.” He bowed his head and strolled out of the office. When reached his car you were stood next to it, suitcase in hand. Your uniform was a little crumpled and your hair was a mess under the silly hat that was part of your uniform, you had both made jokes about it on the way to the school.

“You’ve been kicked out.” Alfie grumbled as he got in the car. You sat next to him and opened the suitcase, digging through it for a tin can which you held up proudly.  
“I made quite a bit of money.” You said and showed him that the tin was crammed full.  
“I don’t see why they’ve thrown you out, there’s much worse things that you could have done.” He pointed out. You sighed and shook your head as he pulled out of the schools’ carpark. This was the fourth time this month that he’d been called to the school about your behaviour and the third school you'd been thrown out of. No one could tell him that you were at fault at all. But at least you got to return to London.

*************************************************************

You laughed as Olly hurted you into Alfie’s office. You’d been skipping your lessons with the tutor Alfie hired, pottering around Alfie’s brewery and with the business meetings he had coming up he wanted to ensure you were safe and out of the way.  
“How was your morning lesson?” Alfie asked as he pointed to a plateful of food for your to eat.  
“Fine.” You muttered and tucked into the food. Looking up when Alfie raised his eyebrows.  
“Really?” He said with a look that made you pause mid bite. “Because I’ve heard you haven’t been to a lesson since I hired the tutor.”

Looking at your father you sighed and set down your food. It was clear that yet again you’d be getting out of trouble. There was a look of denial settling over his face. He would blame the tutor and you’d be let of the hook again.  
You were tired of it. No boundaries or rules. At least when there were rules they somehow didn’t apply to you.  
There had to be a tipping point. You wanted to see how far you could push before your father snapped.

***************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Alfie snapped. His frown soften when he saw the armed man around you.  
“This your kid? Lucky we didn’t shoot her.” One of the men grumbled, gripping the collar of your coat and yanking you to your feet as they walked towards Alfie. “If she messes around in our territory again she won't make it back to you in one piece.”  
“Won't happen again.” Alfie said as he gripped your arm and yanked you towards the car.

Glancing around you realised several of the men had guns trained on the two of you. Not a word was exchanged as he drove back home. This was the first time he’d been silent on a car ride. He would offer a snack of to stop off somewhere.  
When you arrived home he slowly marched you into the house. He sighed, pacing the room before turning to look at you with a stern glare. You took your time taking off your shoes and coat until you had to finally turn and face him.

“What were you thinking?” He asked as he took a seat and looked down at his hands. “Why would you do something so reckless, you’re a good girl.”  
“I’m not a good girl! Any other father would be at their wits end trying to figure out what to do with me. You just let me do everything and…” You trailed off when Alfie’s glare turned furious.  
“Oh I am sorry was I supposed to lock you away and never let you out? You could have gotten yourself killed. I don’t know what to do with you anymore. I’m just.... Disappointed.” He stood up and walked off, not looking back at you or saying anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

Alfie glanced up when you shuffled into the room. You still looked sad. He’d tried to be understanding, your pet had passed and you were devastated. If he was honest he’d never liked the thing. But he didn’t enjoy you being so unhappy.

“What can I do to cheer you up?” Alfie asked warmly as you took a seat opposite his desk. “We can cancel lunch if you’d like.” He added when you sniffled and didn’t answer.

“He’s just gone.” You said eventually and Alfie sighed.

“The animal was old.” He said as if to comfort you “Everybody dies sometime.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Alfie?” You called as you led your brother towards Alfie’s office. You hadn’t told him your brother was visiting and some stress was causing him to have a foul mood for days.  
Alfie frowned as he looked up from his desk that was weighed down with paperwork. “Are you coming to lunch?”  
“No.” He snapped, your face fell. With a sigh he glanced up and scratched at his chin. “I can’t at the moment, I’m sorry.”  
“Alfie we have a problem..!” The man trailed off, as he rushed into the office, because Alfie pulled his gun out and pointed it at the man until he turned and left.  
“He’s grumpy.” You muttered to your brother who was more than happy to follow you to your lunch reservation.


	20. Chapter 20

You waited nervously for the right moment. See that your brothers were all distracted you grabbed Ada’s arm and hurried down the corridor as you called for Polly to follow.  
“Why are we here?” Ada asked as you shooed her and Polly into a side room.  
“Because I’m throwing a party. To celebrate that… Alfie and I have been together for a year.” You said gently. Polly raised her eyebrows and shook her head while Ada crossed her arms.

“How did you manage to date him for a whole year without any of us noticing?” She asked in a condescending tone as she cocked her head to the side and looked you up and down.  
“Well… A bit of help from Finn and a few secrets here and there.” You admitted slyly. She shook her head and looked at Polly who sighed.  
“Well if they’re dating at least he won't be in a rush to kill any of us.” She pointed out to Ada who groaned as she reluctantly agreed to break the news to your brothers.

*******************************************************

“You’ve been dating my sister.” Tommy said as he finally broke the awkward silence that had filled his office since Alfie had arrived and been invited to one side to speak with Tommy.  
“I have. She didn’t want anyone else to know. For a while at least.” Alfie muttered out and fiddled with his glasses.  
“I… how did you manage to keep her safe?” Tommy asked, surprised that you’d managed to sneak around. You’d never had a habit of deception, in fact, Polly could tell you were lying by looking at you.

“We had a meeting place. Never met here or in London. Only one driver knew about us and I trust his with my life.” Alfie explained cautiously. He still wasn’t sure what your brothers reactions to the two of you would be.  
“You… you’ve both been careful. I can’t tell her what to do anymore she’s an adult. But if you hurt her...” They both shared a serious look and laughed. They both knew what Tommy would do if Alfie hurt you, they didn’t need to say a thing.

The gathering was small. Ada helped keep everyone in line and for the most part it went well. Tommy and Alfie were avoiding each other but Michael and Finn were happy to help Isaiah lighten the mood with teasing taunts and jokes.


	21. Chapter 21

Sentence hint 1- My only defence was to write down every word they said.

Sentence hint 2- She started taking up a lot of bad habits.

Sentence hint 3- the time Fred went to the car wash and never came back.

Sixth sense wild card- A green bird in winter

 

“My only defence was to write down every word they said.” You said, looking up from the parcel of food you’d brought Alfie to realise he was focused on the paperwork in front of him. “Alfie?”

“Hmm? Sorry little bird, you were saying about um… the new woman at work?”

“Yes!” You said and shook your head disapprovingly. “She started taking up a lot of bad habits.”

“Really? Bad habits like..?” Alfie asked having noticed the longer time you spent with him the more bad habits you’d pick up yourself.

“Well she keeps vanishing off with the male co-workers. It’s not a bad thing but they don’t come back and we need all hands on deck!” You complained which mused Alfie who pulled his hat lower on his head so you couldn’t see his amusement. “Did I tell you about the time the time Fred went to the car wash and never came back. Well it turned out she went with. He got fired but she didn’t.”

“I think you’re jealous of the fun she has.” Alfie muttered, raising his eyebrows when you huffed at him. “A green bird in winter.” He teased.


End file.
